vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Drowned Wednesday
Summary Lady Wednesday, known more frequently by her nickname Drowned Wednesday, is one of the seven Morrow Days and rulers of the House, the epicentre of all Creation. Like the other Morrow Days, she betrayed and broke the will 10,000 years prior to the beginning of the series. However, after the breaking of the Will, Wednesday found herself to be cursed with an ever increasing hunger. Believing (correctly) the cause to be her imprisonment of the Will, Lady Wednesday decided to free her part of the Will. However, she foolishly confided in her friend, Superior Saturday hoping to gain her aid. Saturday betrayed her, and the remaining Morrow Days stole Wednesday's part of the Will from her, giving it to the pirate Feverfew to guard for them in his Secret Harbour. They also bound Wednesday's ability to wield the power of the Third Key, leaving her unable to use its power for anything other than restraining her already immense hunger from growing any further. Upon learning of the appearance of a Rightful Heir, Wednesday decided to contact him in hopes of enlisting his aid in retrieving her stolen piece of the Will. Arthur successfully did so, but Lady Wednesday was mortally wounded in the process. Using the power of the Third Key, she sustained her life just long enough to freely reliquish it to Arthur, then was consumed by Nothing. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 8-C, at least 4-B, likely far higher with the Third Key Name: Drowned Wednesday Origin: Keys to the Kingdom Gender: Female Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Latter Day, Trustee, Superior Denizen, Leviathan, Duchess of the Border Sea, Lady Wednesday, Whale Wednesday Powers and Abilities: |-|Present= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Invisibility (Denizens of the House are invisible to normal people except those they choose to show themselves to), Regeneration (Low-High over time, Denizens are capable of regenerating even if only their head remains), Shapeshifting (it is noted that the human forms worn by Denizens are merely the current fashion, and Denizens have shown the ability to stretch their limbs when required. Drowned Wednesday in particular is capable of stretching her mouth in order to consume massive amounts of food even while in human form, and can transform between her human form and the Leviathan, though she can only remain human for a limited time), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3, Denizens do not need to eat, drink or sleep), Transformation (using the Key to transform into her human form), Density Manipulation (can use her Key to reduce her weight), Empathic Manipulation (uses the Key to hold back her immense hunger), likely Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation and Illusion Creation, Transformation, Sleep Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation or Black Hole Creation or Reality Warping, Paralysis, Power Nullification and Power Modification, Spatial Manipulation, Death Manipulation and possibly far more (via scaling to the general protections offered by Keys. However it is unknown if Wednesday keeps these resistances, as in this key she is restricted from directing the power of her Key except in very limited ways, which may or may not affect the protections the Third Key offers), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Denizens of the House lack records, which are the physical manifestations of one's fate, and are thus fateless. Additionally, it was stated that gaining a Key makes it impossible to alter a Record even with another Key), Poison Manipulation (as a Superior Denizen she is vastly above Piper's children who are only mildly inconvenienced by breathing in toxic atmospheres that would instantly kill a normal human and within the Pit where the air contains particles of Nothing) and Disease Manipulation (Denizens can simply ignore the negative effects of diseases and treat infection by disease similar to recreational drug use) |-|Past=All prior except transforming into a Leviathan, Magic (Keys can "shortcut" the normal steps of sorcery, skipping directly to the end result at their master's command. As a result, they should be capable of achieving the effects of any other magic in the series), Instinctive Reaction (all Keys are capable of protecting their wielder independent of their own thoughts), Statistics Amplification (Keys can be used to increase strength, speed and durability), can grant herself Flight (Keys can grant the wielder wings, the Keys are also capable of flying independently), Summoning (scaling to other Key uses, should be able to summon objects and people to herself, as well as summoning her Key to herself), Martial Arts (skilled hand to hand fighter), Fire Manipulation (Should be able to achieve similar effects with her Key to other Key users who can summon pillars of fire large enough to cover the horizon and reach the stratosphere), Telekinesis (Keys can telekinetically direct objects and people), Electricity Manipulation (scaling to other Keys, should be able to create lightning and manipulate electricity), Sound Manipulation (scaling to other Key users who have used Keys to silence or amplify their footsteps, increase the sound of their voices and make it sound from everywhere, and similar things), Ice Manipulation (should be capable of the same as Arthur's use of the Minute Hand to freeze Sneezer in thick layers of ice), Light Manipulation (should be capable of the same feat as other Keys which can create and manipulate light), Status Effect Inducement and removal (scaling to other Keys which can freeze people and objects in place or unfreeze them), Power Nullification (scaling to other Keys which can prevent magic from working and break existing magic), Technological Manipulation (Keys can prevent technology from working, force it to work, repair it, etc), Time Travel and Dimensional Travel (Keys give access to the Improbable Stair, a magical staircase that winds throughout all of time and space that can be used to travel to the past, future, and other worlds. Additionally, a low-level Inspector was going to fly "the long way back" from the end of Time, so Wednesday should be capable of the same), likely Sleep Manipulation (scaling to the Fifth Key which was able to make thousands of people fall asleep), Text Manipulation (scaling to the Minute Hand which possessed the power to translate or "befuddle" text. Additionally, the Third Key contributed to breaking apart the Will of the Architect, which is a living line of text), Petrification (scaling to other Keys which could petrify others), [Manipulation (scaling to the Minute Hand which possessed the power to animate objects), Transformation (Keys can be used to transform the bodies of others, such as give wings, can cause others to shrink or grow taller, or transform them into animals or inanimate objects), Water Manipulation (the Third Key can manipulate water and liquid in many forms, including the liquids inside a person's body), Death Manipulation (Keys will kill anyone who touches them except their master), Teleportation (Keys can teleport themselves to their master in response to their need of it), Healing (at least Low-Mid, scaling to Arthur who instantly healed from an impaled heart upon claiming the First Key. Likely up to Mid-High via accelerating the natural healing of Denizens), Power Bestowal (Keys can be used to bestow various powers on oneself and others, such as the ability to breathe underwater), limited Fate Manipulation (Keys can be used to change an object, person or event's record, which is essentially the physical manifestation of their past, present and future. Changing a record causes equivalent changes to whatever the record is recording, even allowing changes to the person's past. However, the physical record must actually be obtained first before it can be changed), Time Manipulation (Keys can be used to stop, slow, loop, and to a limited degree reverse time), Spatial Manipulation (scaling to other Keys which can manipulate space in several ways such as stretching, dislocating, creating, shrinking and repairing or destroying space. The Third Key can also manipulate the boundaries of the Border Sea, which can impinge on any body of water throughout the multiverse), Creation (Keys allow the user to shape Nothing into matter), Biological Manipulation (scaling to other spells and uses of Keys, which have shown the ability to invert the bodies of others and leave them trapped in sacs of their own crystallized blood), Forcefield Creation (scaling to the Second Key), Void Manipulation (Keys give their wielder the ability to manipulate Nothing, summoning, shaping and banishing it, or even preventing it from affecting things), Reality Warping (Keys should be able to accomplish the same feats as the Grotesque's machine which was able to warp reality to spontaneously increase oil prices on Earth, reduce the value of stocks, force the spontaneous closure of Michaeli's university, etc), likely Illusion Creation (the Third Key should not be incapable of achieving Dr Scamadros's illusion spell or replicating the Sixth Key's feat of creating an illusory bush), likely Clairvoyance (the Third Key should not be incapable of replicating Lord Sunday's use of the Seventh Key to watch over the Incomparable Gardens or Arthur's plan to use the Fourth Key to create a spell that would search out for Part Five of the Will), Immortality and Regeneration Negation (Keys are capable of bypassing Denizen's immortality and regeneration to kill them. Additionally, Dr Scamadros noted that none of his healing magic was able to heal a leg that was magically broken by a Key), Matter Manipulation (Keys are capable of controlling the fabric of the House and freely reshaping the world around them in accordance with the user's commands), Existence Erasure (Arthur used the Third Key to erase a submarine), BFR (Keys can be used to banish entities to the Void of Nothing), Body Puppetry (Keys can force others to move as the wielder wants them to), Mind Manipulation (Keys can force others to obey their wielder's commands) Attack Potency: Island level (as the Leviathan, she is 126 miles from tail to head, and 32 miles wide, and her size is large enough that she displaced enough water to cause the water levels of the Border Sea to rise significantly. As she uses the Key to prevent herself from growing any larger and to shrink herself back into human form, changing her density in the process, she should be able to direct this level of the Third Key's power) | Building level (physically comparable to the likes of Mister Monday and other superior denizens), at least Solar System level, likely far higher with the Third Key (scaling to the Second Key, as all Keys are stated to be equal in power within their own demense or the Secondary Realms) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (comparable to Mister Monday and Grim Tuesday, can likely move faster via sheer size as the Leviathan) | At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Likely Class T (via sheer size - can presumably support her own body weight) | Likely Superhuman physically, likely at least Stellar, possibly far higher with the Third Key Striking Strength: Likely Island Class via ramming | Building Class, at least Solar System Class, likely far higher with the Third Key Durability: Small Island level via sheer size | Building level, at least Solar System level, likely far higher via the Third Key Stamina: Extremely high. Denizens do not require food, drink or sleep, and can perform strenuous activities for hours on end without rest. Range: Tens of kilometres via sheer size, possibly higher with the Third Key | Interstellar with the Third Key Standard Equipment: The Third Key Intelligence: Likely average to above average. Devised a method of communication with Wednesday's Dawn by sending signals with the motions of her eyes in Leviathan form. Weaknesses: Immense hunger to the extent that she can never stop eating or it hurts, lost most the power of her Key | None notable. Perhaps somewhat naive and overly trusting of friends. Key: Present | Past Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Keys to the Kingdom Category:Water Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Devourers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Void Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Text Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier